Hitting Crossroads
by QuinnFeliciaPeppermiintLopez
Summary: A Quinntana Fanfiction.    Written based on my roleplay life. Angst/Drama.   Rated T for language & slight mention of suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hear Me Cry

~Pre-log to the next in series, 'Work Around This'~

_Goodness me. Doesn't she look just beautiful? _

_It's too bad she's with Sam.._

Quinn Fabray sighed, looking over from across the Science class in WMHS.

Quinn'd never fallen this deeply in love with a girl: at least not someone who was this beautiful and sweet, really.

It was so surprising to Quinn.. how she was attracted to the most popular girl in the school: Santana Lopez.

I know what you're thinking, I could do better! But, honestly, no, I can't. I know this isn't a made up lie.

Quinn had been seeking justice for herself since she'd been in past relationships, with none of them working out in the long-run.

Quinn wondered how to tell Santana this. She'd only been close friends with her for only three months.. but in Quinn's mind, she knew that she liked Quinn, too. It showed.

Quinn got up and walked on over to Santana, tapping her shoulder slightly.

''Hey'', Quinn said, looking around to make certain for sure that Sam wasn't around.

''Yes, Fabray?" Santana asked, adjusting herself to towards Quinn.

''Could I..tell you something, please?" Quinn asked, sitting down.

''Nobody said you could take this seat, did they? No, they didn't. But, go ahead''. Santana sighed.

''Santana, I know we're both taken, and not to make this awkward, but..I like you''. Quinn said, knowing she was with Rachel.

Santana slightly paused, setting down the book she was reading, looking at Quinn.

''Awh. I didn't find that awkward. I found that sweet. I like you, too''. Santana smiled.

Quinn smiled widely, hearing that to her surprise. ''You do?''

''Yes. And, I normally don't get sweet things''. Santana laughed, smiling.

''Too bad we're both taken''.. Santana sighed.

''Agreed.'' Quinn said.

''Let's keep it a secret'', Santana slightly smirked, winking.

''We can do that, but eventually we'd get caught''. Quinn said, scooting closer to Santana slightly.

''You know you want to!" Santana smirked.

''I do'', Quinn said, sulking slightly.

''Don't you want me, baby?" Santana slightly teased, ''But after your cheating drama, we can't!''

Quinn knew Santana was right: she did want Santana, then she was right about the drama.

Someone had recently started a drama that she was cheating on Rachel with Santana.

_''_Life is unfair'', Santana sighed.

''I know. It is totally not cool'', Quinn laughed, sighing.

''I know''. Santana smiled.

Quinn noticed Santana starting to fidget around.

''Santana, are you okay?" Quinn asked, blinking.

Santana somehow made a move to jizz.

Most-actually, no-girls don't jizz.

Her and Quinn could, though.

Santana blinked, gulping slightly. ''Yeah, I'm fine, Q''.

''If we weren't taken, I'd steal you''. Quinn smiled.

''No, that's not true. I'd would've already have stolen you''. Santana smiled.

''Aww. No, i would've, though!" Quinn laughed, playfully slapping Santana's arm.

Santana giggled, ''Psh! 'Chu is dreaming! I've locked you in my basement, and I can easily do it again" Santana smiled widely.

''That sounds very compromising'', Quinn winked, laughing.

''Ooh, it is''. Santana smiled.

Quinn stayed quiet for a bit, staring at Santana and how much happier she felt with her.

''I'm going to have to talk with Sam''.. Santana said.

''Wait, no''. Quinn paused.

''Whaaaat?" Santana asked hesitantly.

''Look, I truly like you and love you, I shouldn't be intruding with you and Sam. I should've realized that a long time ago, but..oy''. Quinn sighed, hanging her head.

''I love you, too''. Santana smiled brightly.

''Y-you do?" Quinn asked.

''Yes. I don't know what to do''.. Santana said, trailing off.

''Same". Quinn let out a long sigh.

''What are we going to do?'' Santana asked slyly.

''we should both just think it all out truly. You know what I mean?'' Quinn sighed.

''I dont know if this is going to work..'' Santana said.

''It's okay, alrightie?

I understand.

Most things in life are hard to get, especially people.

For the sake of it all, what if we both just be friends?

It'll not only just lessen the confusion, but it'll be more..appropriate, I'll assume, since others would beg of me not to date a Santana or whatever.'' Quinn sighed.

''Well, wait, beg of you not to date me?" Santana asked wondering what the heck that meant.

''Yes''.

''I'm going to just prove them wrong..I want to give us a try''. Santana nodded.

''You do?" Quinn asked, smiling slightly.

''Yes. I'm going to talk with Sam''. Santana said, standing up.

/dkasjfiofkrjada. OMG. ._.

I am soo happy about my Chapter 1. of this.

I'll work on the Chapter 2. regardless, but if you could please review, thank you!

xoox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Apparently now that Santana had left Sam for Quinn, things had been looking quite good.

Quinn had asked Santana to marry her, she said yes..everything started changing from there...

...

Quinn was on Facebook creating a page.

Her friend, Quinn Swedishfish & then of course, Santana, were apparently wifeys.

Not literally, apparently, but strong enough.

Quinn told Elizabeth a few weeks ago, and literally, her reaction was exquisite.

Santana was on Facebook looking through pages, and came across the one.

''Quinn Swedishfish & Santana Peppermiint were once longlost lovers''.. Santana read the page aloud.

She had to do a double-take. Who the hell made this page?

''Quinn!'' Santana laughed, remembering telling her the other day about the wife thing.

Santana went right to the wall and posted on it.

'What is this?' Santana posted on the wall, clicking send.

Quinn had recieved the notification, clicking on it.

'It's just a page! Maybe you two should get back together!' Quinn jokingly submitted.

'What are you trying to say?'

'..'

'Quinn! What is wrong with you!'

'Hey, Santana! Did you see this?'

'Huh?'

'It's a photo!'

'PM me'.

A photo had gotten out..

out and out.

Quinn was flustered.

''Mom!'' Quinn ran home to her mother, slamming the door, crying.

''Hey, Quinniebee!" Audrey Weasley said.

''What's wrong?" Audrey asked, adding on.

''The Rachel Michele convo got out''.

''Wh-wha!'' Audrey started to drop her pot of pasta on the floor.

With a loud crash, it tumbled down.

''Santana and I..we're over''. Quinn said, immediately clinging to her mother.

''Quinniebee! How bad was it?" Audrey yelled viciously at what her daughter had said about her and Santana, hugging her tightly.

''Let's just say it was about me never wanting to see Santana again''. Quinn sniffled, falling down to the ground sobbing.

/It will get much more dramatic! For people who are Quinntana shippers, please do grab your tissue box in the sequel 'Work Around This'. I cried having to re-write it into the story. It was terrible for me in roleplay world, but second time around, i couldn't stand writing it. It got to a point where I actually just started copy and pasting it all in. D:

xxoo


End file.
